


Day 3 - Late Night Confessions

by MaxRev



Series: MER week drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Filler, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: These drabbles are for thewriter promptson tumblr during MER week by Cactuarkitty.





	Day 3 - Late Night Confessions

It was a quiet night, something that happened very rarely on the Normandy. Most of the crew were enjoying the down time in their own special places on the ship. Still others were taking advantage to catch up on some much needed sleep or having long awaited conversations with family they hadn’t spoken to in far too long.

Riley had come to the Observation Deck to stare at the view of space. Anderson was the only real family she had, not counting the crew on the Normandy. Everyone was busy doing something else and Anderson was fighting for his life and the lives of others back on Earth, so she was essentially alone.

It wasn’t often she felt sorry for herself but the feeling was overwhelming tonight with nothing to occupy her mind and her time.

Grabbing the bottle of whisky sitting beside her, she poured it into a glass. The amount changing the more she drank. Staring at the amber liquid made her think of the eyes she knew that were the same rich color. Pushing that wayward thought aside, she lifted the glass to her lips, savored the taste and relaxed as it spread warmth throughout her body. Letting her head fall back against the couch, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

The swish of the door opening was jarring in the silence and Riley could feel her body tense in response. So much for some quiet time alone. It would have been better to head to her own cabin but the view here was incredible and she could stare at the stars for hours, mesmerized as they blinked on and off.

“Sorry, Commander. I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

“It’s alright Kaidan. This room isn’t solely for my use.” Raising her head, she turned to look at him. After a few drinks, her guard was down and her eyes wandered over his uniform, noticing how well it molded to his body.

A covert cough had her eyes snapping up to meet his. In the darkened room, she couldn’t see his face, covered in shadows as it was. What she did notice was him rubbing the back of his neck, something she had seen him do often when he was embarrassed or unsure. Had she made him uncomfortable? After all this time, he shouldn’t feel that way.

“Care for a drink?” Holding up the bottle, she knew it would appeal to him. Kaidan liked his whisky.

“Sure. That would be great.”

It didn’t take long for Riley to realize she only had one glass. It appeared they’d have to share. Then again, maybe it would be better to let him catch up to her. Not fair she was the only slightly intoxicated in the room. Kaidan gave off some serious uncomfortable vibes. Was he that unsure of who she was now?

Putting herself in his shoes, it wasn’t that much of a stretch to understand. She would likely feel just as uncomfortable around him. Actually, she probably would have turned around and left. And what did that say for her?

Handing him the bottle and glass as he sat down, she rose to walk over to the window, putting some distance between them. She would rather have stayed where she was, force the issue out in the open, but it might be easier if she let him have a few drinks first. Though, if she remembered correctly, biotics had a higher tolerance for alcohol.

“How are you really, Kaidan?” She winced as the words flew past her lips. So much for subtlety and giving him some time.

“Shepard…” There was a long pause, as if he was choosing his words carefully, “I honestly just don’t know.”

The sounds of liquid sloshing around in the bottle was loud in the silence. Apparently, he’d decided to forgo using the glass. That gave her a good idea of where this was headed.

“I don’t know what to say, Kaidan, to put your mind at ease. I really don’t. Haven’t my actions shown you anything?”

“Indeed they have. But you know how I process things. I truly want to believe it’s you, Shepard. I do.”

Refusing to turn at the sound of chagrin in his voice, she remarked on something he’d said. “So, it’s Shepard now? Are we back to being formal? Soldiers instead of friends?”

“Sorry...Riley.” The bottle tipped again.

“Just say what’s on your mind, Kaidan. I’m an adult. I can handle it.”

Riley fully expected him to tell her they could never have a relationship, never see where this thing between them could lead to, in any case. She had known it would never be the same; things had changed, _they_ had changed.

A part of her, a part she rarely acknowledged, had hoped he’d overcome his doubts.

Despite years of training, he startled her when he spoke again, right behind her, his warm breath brushing the nape of her neck. “Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone for the first time?”

What was he trying to say? With a mind of it’s own, her heart was taking off in flight. She had to know. Turning, she found him right there, so incredibly close. His eyes, so warm, so full of life staring down into her own. Her breath caught as those eyes dipped down to her lips, released as he looked back up.

“I do.” Her voice came out steady but so full of emotion.

“Hello, Riley Shepard.”

“Hello, Kaidan Alenko.”

One side of his mouth tipped up in that smirk she loved so much, turning her insides to mush. Who was she right now? She was Commander Shepard, a kickass marine who pulled no punches, could hold her own in any situation. Right now, she felt like all those stupid females in the romance novels she refused to read because they were ridiculous to her.

But right now, here in this moment, she could understand their appeal.

He continued to gaze at her, eyes wandering over her face, as if to memorize it or make sure it matched his memories. Leaning one arm against the glass, his head tilted down, lips capturing her own in a heated, whisky-flavored kiss.

It was everything she’d imagined and more.

He leaned back and in the light of the stars, she saw his own eyes twinkling with humor.

“Well. It’s nice to meet you, Riley.”


End file.
